Larry Bird Presents an Oscar-Winning Film by Larry Bird
"Larry Bird Presents an Oscar-Winning Film by Larry Bird" is the 17th episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis Wanting badly to win an Oscar, Larry and Reggie videotape a spelling bee in which Max and Dick compete against each other. Meanwhile after watching The Blind Side with Larry Jackie searches for a child to blindside and finds a perfect target in the temperarely by her parents ignored Abby. Guest Stars *Joseph Buttler as Moderator *Nick Eldredge as High Pants Alien *Christian Gehring as Bully *Patrick O'Sullivan as Johnny Unitas *Elizabeth Tripp as Type-A Third Grader *Tracy Weisert as Water Alien *Karan Soni as Indian Alien *Mobin Khan as Zabrvonian Alien *Alyssa Casa as Spelling Bee Contestant *LeAire George as Spelling Bee Contestant *Athena Talin Katalaris as Spelling Bee Contestant Music *The Star-Spangled Banner *Yankee-Doodle *"Summer Nights" performed by Lenny Venito, Jami Gertz and Clara Mamet *"3 Wishes" by Dave Thomas Junior Trivia *This episode aired just prior to ABC's 2013 Oscars telecast. The original broadcast began with the narration: "The obsession with the Oscars is galaxy wide! An all new episode of The Neighbors explains it all now!" *In Larry's initial "Oscar-winning film," Reggie is dressed up like Abraham Lincoln. Clearly the writers presumed Steven Spielberg's "Lincoln" would win best picture at the 2013 Oscars, but the award ultimately went to Ben Affleck's "Argo." *The day before this episode aired, star Toks Olagundoye rang The NASDAQ Stock Market Opening Bell. Quotes Debbie: '''We’ll be low-key about it. Casual. '''Marty: '''Oh yeah. Because you’re great at being casual. No one casually abandons their husband on stage quite like you. '''Larry: I’m off to make my Oscar winner. Wish me luck. Debbie: Good luck. Larry: I don’t need luck. I have my list. Just like my homeboy Schindler. Best picture, 1993. Marty: Whaddya say we play a game where we spell everything we’re gonna do? Debbie: Max, what are you gonna do? Max: L-E-V. (Max walks off) Marty: '''Was that “leave”? '''Debbie: '''I fear it was. '''Reggie: '''Perhaps Best Picture’s a bit ambitious. If only there was a kind of film that didn’t require a script, or fancy sets or real actors. '''Larry: Like those Tyler Perry things? Larry: '''Dick, I have some rather unfortunate news. You’re no longer the star of my documentary. Son, I’m going to shoot you straight because I know that’s how you like to receive information. '''Dick: No it isn’t. I don’t know why you decided that. Larry: You aren’t relatable, you’re not all-American and you keep looking directly into my camera lens. Max: '''Guys, enough. I’m tired. '''Debbie: Well, you know what they say -- Nothing wakes you up more than spelling. Max: '''Show me one person who says that. Show me that person, and I’ll spell all night. '''Abby: '''Wanna sit together, Miss Joyner-Kersee? '''Jackie: '''That depends. Are you ready to start acting like an impoverished, 300-pound black man? '''Marty: We’re also here to help you when you have trouble with stuff. We’re gonna start buckling down on the homework a little more. Max: Finally, some structure. I’ve been drowning over here. Zabvronian Revelations *13 days after the Weavers arrived, Larry shot video of himself and Jackie inspecting Debbie and Marty as they slept. Cultural References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes